The present invention relates to a venting arrangement with integrated oil separator for a crankcase of an internal combustion engine, preferably with V-shaped arranged cylinder rows, in which the venting arrangement and the oil separator are components of a housing provided with baffle plates.
The DE-OS No. 35 09 439 discloses a venting system for internal combustion engine crankcases which is provided above a cylinder head and together with a cover, forms a unit. This construction requires not only a relatively large amount of space within the area of the cylinder head where customarily a camshaft extends but also impairs the free design of the cover.
A venting arrangement with oil separator is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,565 which, by reason of a large number of different components, is costly with respect to manufacture and installation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a venting arrangement with integrated oil separator for an internal combustion engine which with good functioning is simple in construction as well as manufacturable in a cost-favorable manner and can be easily installed into the crankcase without influencing other components.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the housing is formed essentially only by an upper part and a lower part which have a pot-shaped configuration and upright, overlapping boundary walls of which the boundary walls of the upper part are supported on a wall of the crankcase extending horizontally between the cylinder rows and provided with an opening for receiving the lower part.
The principal advantages achievable with the present invention resides in that the venting arrangement with integrated oil separator (gravity oil separator) is formed exclusively by two pot-shaped structural parts, namely, by an upper part and by a lower part, which can be easily manufactured and installed. They can be inserted without difficulty as a unit into the crankcase and more particularly into a wall which extends between the V-shaped cylinder rows of the internal combustion engine.
The weight and the manufacturing costs of the venting arrangement can be favorably influenced if the upper part and the lower part are made of plastic material and are connected with each other by a non-detachable plug-in connection. If the baffle plates are formed by ribs provided at the upper part and lower part, then a functionally correct guidance of the venting medium is assured together with a good oil separation effect.